1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wallpaper border cutters and more particularly to such devices which enable the user to make even, smooth cuts in wallpaper for subsequent hanging of a wallpaper border. Thus, the present invention cutter device is a tool for simplifying and increasing the efficiency of hanging wallpaper which includes separately hangable borders.
2. Prior Art Statements
Mechanical cutters have been known for many decades and have been designed to facilitate the speed with which users cut various materials as well as to aid in determining particular width, depths or other dimensions of cuttings. Thus, in general, the prior art describes implements for cutting linoleum, cardboard, paperboard, wood and the like and the prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,007,395 to George 0. Howard; 2,601,183 to Phillip H. Unsinger; 2,641,834 to Stanley F. Bobrowski et al.; 2,880,506 to Charles H. Zimmerman. Each of these patents show various types of cutting implements which basically are designed to slide along an edge of a board or linoleum or the like and have a blade holder. In most cases, the devices also include means for adjusting the cutting widths. Regarding the art of specifically cutting wallpaper and devices for paperhanging in general, the art is typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,004,426 issued to Arthur Gelleff; 4,077,124 issued to Norbert Christmann; and 4,501,069 issued to Seiji Kohno. These patents show various types of devices for holding a blade in place with sliders or alignment possibilities designed to allow the operator to cut straight lines of desired widths.
Notwithstanding the prior art, no prior art patent teaches or renders obvious the device of the present invention which calls for a unique cutting device which travels simultaneously along a wall and a ceiling on free spinning wheels and yet has an adjustable blade which may be present at a selected distance from the ceiling and which holds a cutting blade in place for smooth parallel cutting so as to enable the use to rapidly glide across hung wallpaper to cut and remove the top portion to create an even edge for abutment with a separately hung wallpaper border which will meet flush with the wallpaper in the same plane. Further, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a blade holder is slidably removable and may be reversed so the device may be moved along a wall from left to right or from right to left, either to allow left handed or right handed person to use it comfortably or to permit reversable directions in ackward locations.